The Curse
by AndroB
Summary: Draco and Harry Potter have to share a cabin on a camping trip. It wouldn't be so bad except Draco has a secret that Harry can't find out.


Summary: The windows leak, the floors creak, the pillows are lumpy, the mattress is stained and not exactly comfortable. The blankets are itchy, there's writing on the wall. There is gum under the sink, and no mirror at all. It's pretty clear to see—someone's put a curse on Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The two boys are stuck in cabin 7 together at a survival camp on a field trip. They have the worst cabin at the whole camp, and they must deal with it for an entire month. But can they put aside their differences and get along enough to break a very dangerous curse—before bad luck **kills **them?

HARRY POTTER

I rushed through my dormitory to find my potions book. I picked up every book I could find laying around. Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration---I don't have time for this! Can you believe it? None of them were for potions. It's no use looking for it when I really need it. I'll probably find it tonight after potions. I finally gave up and rushed to the dungeons before I became any later than I already was.

Snape is really gonna kill me today. Ten minutes late without a potions book--I'll be lucky if I come out alive. I quickly went through the dungeon doors and found a seat between Ron and Hermione. Snape, who was obviously interrupted, glared at me. "Ah…Mr. Potter…so nice of you to join us…" he drawled, his voice very light.

I know he's moments away from taking points from Gryffindor. He never passes up an opportunity. "I do hope you're aware, Mr. Potter, that class started ten minutes ago, and it is your job to be here on time," well duh, I'm aware! Snape is acting strange today—my job? "Now there should be a punishment for this. I am going to take a point away for each minute you weren't here," he told me.

Told ya he never passes up an opportunity! "Now," went on, " as I was saying before Mr. Potter so rudely interrupted, I have much to say today. I've had a little chat with ole' Dumbledore, you see, and we both agreed that all of you should learn how to survive without your magic. I've got just the place that can teach you that, but in order to do so, I will have to take you on a field trip. So, starting tomorrow you will be visiting a small camp called _Wizardz World of Survival Camp_. It is a camp I myself went to when I was your age. It has hundreds of trails to help wizards, but no magic will be used at any time. They have a theory that it helps a wizard if you know how to survive without magic. You won't always have your wand in life, and this camp will teach you what to do in case you don't have your wand when you need it most."

Is this lame or what? No camp can teach you what to do when you don't have a wand when you need it. " I truly support this camp, and you will stay for a month, in which each day you will hike a survival trail."

Great—now it sounds like a torture camp. "Now there are 10 cabins holding two people in each. Each Gryffindor will share a cabin with a Slytherin. This is to teach you how to get along with students you r age from different houses."

Bloody hell! This camp is supposed to teach us all sorts of stuff. I'd rather be in school. "I will choose your partner…" Snape was now saying.

I think Snape memorized his whole speech, don't you? I highly doubt he just spoke as he went. I also highly doubt sharing a cabin with a Slytherin will help me get along with all of the Slytherins. Some people, like Malfoy for example, were not meant to get along with, but to annoy you. "Now for partners," Snape spoke loudly.

Oh no…partners…oh please partner me with anyone but Malfoy! "For partners, boys will share cabins together and girls will share cabins together. So, I want Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson to share, Miss…"

Oh please, please not Malfoy! "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Avery…"

Please not Malfoy. "Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Zabini…"

Please, oh please don't leave Malfoy for me…

"Mr. Malfoy and…" **PLEASE** don't say my name! "…Mr. Potter," Snape finished.

He was grinning so wide it was frightening. **AHH!** A month in a cabin with Malfoy! That thought makes my blood run cold. This is a nightmare! I'm dreaming! Somebody pinch me. Okay, don't pinch me—I get it. This isn't a dream. What was I thinking? Snape always partners me with Malfoy—it's a curse. Well, I guess I'll just have to try to avoid Malfoy as much as possible. Maybe I'll push him off a cliff. It would be so easy to make it look like a terrible accident…once he's dead, my life will be much better! The world will be a better place. Shame his mother likes him…

DRACO MALFOY

"Draco! C'mon, man! Stop fooling around or we'll both be late for class!" Hector, my best friend complained.

Hector's the coolest, but when I'm in slow motion like today, he goes nuts. Hector hates to be late for any class. "I can't find my book, though," I told him.

"Well, duh! I have it—now c'mon!"

Hector is such a good friend—but he should tell me when he's going to be super nice and get my book for me. "Oh—well, I still haven't gotten any blood yet this morning so I feel like I might vamp out. Go on without me," I said making up an excuse.

I hate potions. I know what I just said doesn't sound right, but Hector and Blaise are really used to it by now.

I'm a vampire, you see. About a year ago, I was bitten by a girl vampire at a party my parents dragged me to. Ever since then, they never take me to their parties. So, anyways, I'm actually dead and yet not dead! Before anyone knew I was a vampire, I was a killer—but you don't have to worry about me biting anyone anymore. I have a chip in may head, and if I try to bite or even hurt any human, my head will explode with a blinding pain. This isn't fair because I can't have a fair fight with a human, because otherwise my head will explode. Dumbledore did this to me for about three reasons.

1: I have no soul, so I need something to stop me from killing.

2: He was afraid my vampire instincts would take over my wizarding ones

3: I had killed about ten people.

I was very smart. Each night, I would sneak out my window to prowl the night. Then I would find a pretty girl to talk to. I would take her to a dark spot, kiss her, and then sink my teeth into her neck. I also killed a grandma—not for her blood, though. She was too old to feed on, so I broke her neck. Do you know how the headless horseman cuts off heads with a knife? I did the same with that old grandma, only with my hand. Did I scare you yet? Don't worry; I'm like a puppy-dog now. Can't kill humans—but I can kill a demon. I can hurt demons, just not humans.

I don't have a reflection and I don't have to use my windpipe to live. The coolest part of not having a reflection is that I could sneak up on someone who is looking in a mirror and give them a heart attack! I haven't tried it yet, but I plan to try it on Pansy and then tell her the mirror is just broken and there is nothing wrong with me. She's so gullible, she is sure to believe it. The bad part about having no reflection is don't know what I look like, and I have to stay away from mirrors when I'm around someone who doesn't know my secret. I have learned to gel my hair without a mirror, though. Blaise and Hector both found out my secret on summer vacation. They understood why I kept it a secret, and swore not to tell anyone.

The best part of being a wizard vampire is that during the school year I can wear a ring. It's a special ring that allows me to go out into the sun without turning into dust. I wouldn't be able to attend school without it. It's a powerful ring and it belongs to Snape. I don't get to wear it in the summer—the only time I get to wear it is during school hours and Quidditch matches.

I then realized Hector was still in the room, waiting for me. I told him to go on without me! I followed him down to the dungeons and we both took a seat by Blaise Zabini, my other best friend. "Whaz up you guys? Took you long enough to get here!" Blaise said.

Blaise come from a Spanish family and is more serious than Hector and I. "Draco was fooling around and making excuses to why we would have to stay back," Hector explained.

Hector always makes me look like the bad guy! Now, some of you are wondering why Blaise didn't wait for me if he is my friend. Well, Blaise is the only one of us that eats breakfast between the three of us. So, he has to get up early and he heads to his first class when he's finished. Hector doesn't eat breakfast because it would be too early for him and most vampires don't eat. Of course, I'm not your average vampire because there are a few human foods that I still like. I still like chocolate chip cookies, peanuts, chex mix, onion blossoms, and spicy buffalo wings when I'm feeling peckish. I also like wheat-a-bix, a cracker brand, which add texture to blood, and burba-weed, a spice, which makes blood spicy.

Snape suddenly burst into the room. "Good morning, class…" he drawled making his way to the front of the classroom. " I need everyone to listen up because everything I have to say today is very important. Um…where is Mr. Potter? Not here today? If he doesn't show up, a friend of his will either have to fill him in or tell him to see me later today. Miss Granger, you know Potter well—where is he today?"

"He was looking for his book, so he said he'd catch up later."


End file.
